


Boy Wonder and his Wonder

by Prompt_Master



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Starfire is bored by herself when a stranger comes to the tower asking for dick





	Boy Wonder and his Wonder

You know, moments like these are really really really rare, but Starfire found herself so incredibly bored. How could she ever be bored? I mean she was living on a foreign planet while constantly fighting crime with her best friends, there was never a dull moment in her life. From discovering dust bunnies to shooting lasers at superpowered bank robbers, every day brought Starfire a stronger love for earth. 

But right now? She would kill for something interesting to happen. Everyone was taking advantage of the lack of crime to spend some relaxation time in their room. Robin had promised her that they would go see a movie, something about a WhereWolf? But he bailed on her to hide in the “conspiracy room” as Beast Boy and Cyborg called it, because he found another clue to where Slade could be. She didn’t want to break his heart by pointing out what everyone thought, that the clue was a big stupid dead end. So instead she hauled herself to the couch, too upset to think of something adventurous to do. 

It wasn’t fair. Sure, they were heroes and they had their job to protect Jumpcity from Slade but did Robin not deserve to enjoy this break too? Starfire sighed heavily, leaning farther into the arm rest of the couch. Maybe she could go to the mall, there were so many weird things there like flavored sugar packets and giant pretzels. Maybe she could buy Silkie some treats or take up knitting! Sure it sounded fun but..she was so tired from always trying to get Robin out of his mind she didn’t feel like going anywhere. That boy could snap at any minute. 

She was so distracted with her thoughts and low volume television that she didn’t hear the quiet footsteps creaking behind her. 

All she knew was that there was a looming shadow growing. She gasped and sat up instantly, floating away from the mysterious figure before they could try any funny business. With green energy formed around her hand ready to launch she glared at the person, “who are you? How did you enter the tower?” 

Whoever the masked man was had to be clever, Robin in all his paranoia had an intense security system that only people in the Titan database could get by, and Starfire had never seen this person before. They were tall, cloaked, and muscular. She found her eyes focused to the weapons around their waist in a belt similar to Robin’s. 

The stranger lifted their hand, “I didn’t mean to scare you i-” 

“Friends!” She yelled, her communicater already in her hand, “we have an intruder!” 

The stranger sighed, shoulders drooping in slight annoyance, like he had to force patience, “that…really wasn’t necessary.” 

“We will see about that” she said defiantly, his voice was scratchy and gruffy, like the “tough guy” voice Robin did in the mirror when he thought no one was watching. 

Soon enough the rest of the titans, besides Robin to Star’s disappointment, were surrounding the person. But each of them had a shocked and confused face rather than a prepared tonight expression. 

“Woah,” Cyborg said, lowering his arm gun, “Starfire hold on- is that the Batman?” 

Starfire frowned and tilted her head, “…batman?” That would explain the cute little ears on his head and the bat symbol on his chest 

Beast Boy gasped, having to be held back by Raven as his eyes practically lit up, “Oh my God Mr Batman! Can I have your autograph? This is insane!” 

Batman pinched his nose and sighed heavily through his mouth. “Listen, this is all very nice but I don’t have a lot of time. I’m a busy man” 

“Oh of course of course Mr Batman we all understand!” Cyborg gave a tense nervous smile, he knocked Beastie upside the head for being too forward while sending Starfire a glare that said to put down her defenses. She listened, only through dull confusion. 

“So…why are you here then?” Raven said, even she had an excited glint in her eye. 

“I just need to know…where’s Dick?” 

There was a beat of silence. Raven got this dreaded expression, giving Beast Boy a disapproving look but it didn’t work, his face was scrunching up in a failed attempt to hide his amusement. One shared look with Cyborg and they were gone, laughing their heads off because Batman himself just asked where to find dick. They couldn’t believe this. Cyborg was hunched over holding his stomach, sprouting “oh man.. Oh god!” Every now and then while Beastie was wheezing in a snort. 

Starfire raised an eyebrow, and Batman suddenly looked 10 years older, as if this happened to him a lot. This time his words were a bit more mumbled “I’m serious. Where can I find Dick?” 

Cyborg couldn’t help the roar of laughter that came from that. 

Starfire frowned, hovering closer towards Batman. If her friends held such high thought of him he had to be trustworthy, “…I’m sorry…i do not know what you speak of, perhaps I could help if you told me what a…dick is?” 

Beastie was now hitting the table with his for through his laughter, looking seconds from passing out, “oh man there’s no way this is happening!” 

Cyborg put an arm around BB, wheezing in a breathless breath, “no one…is ever, ever gonna believe us!” 

“I can’t even believe it…” Raven mumbled, staring at the two goofballs now dying on the floor. 

Batman shook his head “not a what, who.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow “uh…we don’t know anyone named Dick.” 

Beast Boy wiped away a tear, “yeah! If we did no one could mock me for being named Garfield! Trust us, we’d know!” 

Bruce shook his head “I can’t believe this he didn’t even-” 

“What’s going on in-” Robin froze when his eyes caught onto the scene unfolding in front of him, a confused Starfire, two dying boys, an exasperated Raven, and more importantly… “Oh. Uh. Batman..  
Why are….you here?” 

He tried to ignore the way Beast Boy mumbled dick every now and then through his laughter, instead focusing on how Star flew over to him, “you know this man Robin?” 

Batman had walked across the room to stand face to face with Robin, he cleared his throat, “…i didn’t realize you didn’t tell your friends about me..” 

Robin stared at the floor, suddenly looking a lot younger than the Titans were used to, like he was caught cheating on a test, “i…guess it never really came up. I figured everyone knew” there was an unspoken ‘and you never visit’ but they both left that to infer. 

He held a gloved hand out towards Starfire, “I’m Batman, you must be Starfire” 

She shook his hand, “yes…but how did you know my name” 

Robin continued to rub the back of his neck, “I am-…was Batman’s side kick” she couldn’t ignore the falter in Batman’s smile at that, “before the Titans that is. We still keep in touch.” 

Batman sighed and let go of Starfire’s hand, now crossing his arms and facing Robin with a look that instantly made Robin’s shoulders scrunch up, “…i just think it’d be a lot safer if you worked under my wing agai-” 

“Bruce. Not now, please?” 

“…fine.” 

“So, why are you here?” There had to be some underlying reason besides embarrassing him in front of all his fri- 

“Alfred told me that you didn’t eat lunch today.” 

The atmospehere was like none other, all eyes in the room were on Robin and it reminded him of the reason why he went to Wade tower and not the other way around. 

“…excuse me…?”

Bruce leaned against the couch, his stare disapproving and fatherly, “I know you think it’s ok to skip meals when you have a big project to focus on but we’ve talked about this. You can’t fight crime without that kind of energy and self care-” 

“Im…im sorry did you come here to lecture me?” Robin made a mental note to take Alfred out of the Titan database, that’s what he gets for letting the butler over to talk for a bit. 

“Of course not, Dick” Robin tried desperately to ignore Beastie and his snickers, “I came here to give you this.” 

Out of his cloak Batman pulled out a little lunchbox and Robin instantly dreaded seeing it. Alfred obviously bought it since it had the Batman logo on it and the old man loved to show Bruce how appreciated he was as a hero. Robin tried to hold back the flush rushing to his face, suddenly wishing his mask covered more than just his eyes. He took the lunchbox into his hands and turned it over a little, before tucking it under his arm. When he looked up he saw the others giving him all knowing smirks while Starfire just looked touched at the gesture. 

“Ah…thanks, Batman…you didn’t have to” 

Batman rubbed the back of his neck, “Don’t worry, I didn’t make it this time. We all know how that mess went. I told Alfred to make your favorite though” he gestured towards the box “clam chowder and a BLT” 

No one pointed out how Robin held onto the box tighter.

Batman nodded at the lack of a reply and turned towards his friends, who all stepped back to look more professional and not mock his side kick. “Thank you all for looking after him. When he gets stuck in his own mind he forgets to-” 

“Ok! Batman that’s enough thanks for the visit bye!” Robin tapped on the door and opened it up, gesturing towards the exit. 

Batman chuckled and ruffled his hair “alright alright, text me or Alfred if you’re not busy later ok? Maybe we can..beat up the joker or something.” 

Robin ran hands down his face and plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, all tension leaving his body once the man left. Starfire hovered by near his shoulder, “I am confused, friend Robin, why do you seem annoyed at such fatherly gesture?” 

“It’s-it’s not that I’m annoyed exactly it’s just-”

“Dude!” Beast Boy launched himself ocer the couch and landed next to Robin “I can’t believe you just got touched by Batman, you’re so lucky!” 

He looked up at the confused green eyes staring down, “star do you really not know who Batman is?” 

“No unfortunately I do not…” 

“He’s so cool! He’s basically Robin’s fath-” 

“Anyway” Robin stood up, “I should get back to work, I’ve almost got him tracked down and this distraction only took time away from that” 

He walked away. But, he took the lunchbox with him. And Starfire knew Robin really well at this point, she knew he was holding back a smile. She knew he was grateful, and that he’d probably send Batman a thank you message later. 

But the other Titans are focused on something else, Cyborg smirked, “whatever you say….Dick.”


End file.
